A competition
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Maxine will participate in a Full-Contact tournament, and the Thundercats will watch! Wait for a second... a certain villain will enter too?
1. A competition

_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer: **The Thundercats aren't mine only the plot and the OC._

* * *

_As always the muse was the music!_

_Well sometimes people need to unwind a bit, that's why they enroll in certain activities._

_Now Imagine the Thundercats watching a Full-Contact tournament, one of them will participate alongside a certain villain._

_What will happen? Well... how about read the chapter?_

_By the way... I thank you for the reviews and faves!_

* * *

**A competition**

Since the day when that lie had been said, Panthro and Maxine are getting closer and closer, since that day Panthro wants to compensate her, he does not want it to repeat, swore he would listen to Maxine and believe her.

Maxine is repairing Feliner's engine, "This is a misery, I need to go to the human village to seek spare parts!" Say to Panthro, "Can't you fix it?" She puts the wrench on top of the vehicle, "I have is lack of spare parts, these here are unrecoverable!" Panthro looks at the parts that are in Maxine's hand, "It's true, we can't risk lives in a damaged vehicle." He notes, then says, "Take the Thundertank, brings what's needed!" Maxine smiles, "Right Panthro, don't you want to come?" He nods, "No Maxine, you go!"

She grabs her things and enters the Thundertank, going straight to the human village to buy what she needs.

Lion-O sees the girl in the Thundertank and asks Panthro, "I think Maxine went to the human village!" Panthro nods," Yes... there are no spare parts to repair our vehicles!" Lion-O knows Maxine is extremely zealous in repairing the vehicles "I see, all care is little!" Panthro agrees, "Yes, she wants to make sure everything is in order!" Lion-O remarks, "Well, vehicles have worked nicely, even when we are attacked by our enemies, including, Mumm-Ra!" Panthro becomes thoughtful, "Speaking of Mumm-Ra... he's too quiet for my taste!" Lion-O just says, "It's true, too quiet, he should be preparing something!" Both get a little restless.

"I just hope he's quiet, he provoked too much trouble to me and Maxine.!" Lion-O knows what it's about, and asks, "And how are you?" Panthro replies, "Everything is okay, Maxine and I are working our relationship, I don't want this to happen again! Mumm-Ra tried but did not get what he intended!" Lion-O sketches a little smile, "I'm glad it's okay between the two!" Panthro lets out a sigh, "Yes... when Maxine's punishment ended..." Lion-O lets out a laugh, "Oh yes... both of you almost destroyed the lair!"

In the human settlement, Maxine is in her favorite store buying all the spare parts she needs, "Is it all Miss Carrigan?" Ask the seller, "Yes Mark, it's all for today!" The bill was made, and she paid for everything, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mark." He smiles, "I tell you the same, Miss Carrigan!" She just tells, "You know me, Mark, call me Maxine!" He replies, "I don't feel good just that, and your partner may not like it!" She lets a smile out, "Sure thing, Mark!" Moments later, Maxine puts everything inside the Thundertank, and then goes to another store to buy some drinks, including Whisky, Vodka and a bottle of Chardonnay! She is surprised how the wine production has not been extinguished since humans left Earth since the Cataclysm caused by Mumm-Ra, and the quality of the wine remains excellent.

She also thought of the other Thundercats and bought natural juices, which were produced on 3rd Earth, feels that they will love it, as well as some fruit, vegetables, meat, and cheese.

Had the opportunity to buy some clothes, and a few more treats for her friends, "I just hope they like it!" And the purchases lasted about two hours.

After everything has been paid, she puts everything in the Thundertank, and goes quickly to the Lair, she wants to finish what she was doing before going shopping, and has a brochure in her hand, since before entering the vehicle, removed it from the windscreen!

Panthro listens to Thundertank's familiar noise and meets Maxine who had just parked in the Hangar, "I see your shopping was productive!" And kissed her, she replies, "Yes they were, I'm just going to take this to the kitchen, they're food that spoils, and then I'll carry the rest after I repair the Feliner." He takes the bags out of her hands, "I'll take this to the kitchen, go to finish repairing the Feliner!" She does just that but first carries all the spare parts putting them in their proper places, then resumes her work.

At the end of two hours of engine repairs, she tests the vehicle, Tygra watches her drive the Feliner, "Not bad." Think for himself.

When she lands her friend helps her, "Feliner works fine!" The tiger replies, "You're a good mechanic!" She blushes, "Well Tygra, don't embarrass me, I just untangle myself!" He shoots, "Panthro likes your job!" They heard from behind, "And so did I, I had the opportunity to see you test the Feliner!" She turns around seeing Lion-O, "Well, I do everything I can to make everything in order!" After everything is in order, Maxine removes the rest of the things she had left in Thundertank, being helped by Lion-O, "I see you went shopping!" She nods, "Yes while buying the spare parts I also took the opportunity to bring some extras!" The young lord smiles.

Lion-O notices a brochure and grabs it, "What about this?" She looks at the said brochure, "Well, that's publicity, I haven't read it yet!" Lion-O looks, "It's about a martial arts tournament!" She looks, "Oh... it's a Full-contact tournament, I think it's going to be a week from now!" And keep reading, "And the inscriptions are open!" Lion-O smiles, "It would be good for you, to unwind a little." Maxine thinks, "It wasn't a bad idea, you know? Lion-O gets hopeful, "You mean you're going to compete?" She raises a hand, "Take it easy, Lion-O hasn't said anything yet!

Who should like it was that your samurai friend, Hachiman!" Lion-O knows that Hachiman is not one of those things, but he'd love to fight Maxine.

"Then you say right?" Question Lion-O, she nods, "Yes... would need to train a little!" Lion-O remarks, "You train every day!" She agrees, "It's true, but I'm going to have to do meditation." When he hears, "You mean you're going to participate?" She says again, "Lion-O, as I told you, you're going to have to take it easy!" He says nothing else and helps her with things.

However, in the black pyramid...

Mumm-Ra observes both Lion-O and Maxine, and heard the whole conversation, "Is this very interesting, Maxine is very reticent to participate in that tournament?" How did he know about the said tournament?

Simple, he managed to see the brochure that Lion-O had in his hand, all through his boiling cauldron, "This is an opportunity to put them in their proper place!" And he starts thinking of a very cunning plan, "Maybe I'm going to participate in this... tournament!" And let go of a laugh, "We'll see if Maxine's going to take all this!"

In the lair.

Maxine decides to prepare a small snack for everyone, with the things she bought, "They're going to rave about it!" Snarf is by her side, and smells like cheese, " How you can eat this?" It says while frowning the nose, "This smell is very active!" Maxine cuts the last slice, "Don't judge it by smell since cheese is very delicious food!

And I'd like you to taste it!" Snarf has his doubts and continues to help Maxine with the snack.

However, in the meeting room...

"So, there's going to be a martial arts competition in the human settlement?" Ask Cheetara to Lion-O, the young leader answers," Yes, but Maxine is undecided!" Panthro hears the conversation, "That's strange, she's always thrown herself into the projects!" Cheetara only crosses her arms, "It would be good for Maxine to relax... is tired of working, but doesn't have time to unwind, and when goes camping she does it on duty!" The kids are with the adults," Doesn't Maxine want to participate?" Ask 'Kit, Tygra replies, "Well, she'll have her reasons!" Lion-O only says, while looking at all the Thundercats, "I sense that she will participate! For it will be an opportunity to be with the members of her kind!" 'Kat asks, "But when she goes shopping in this human village, she isn't with them a bit?" Panthro explains, "She talks a bit, but doesn't stay long, there's a lot to do here in the lair or because she doesn't want to lure enemies to the human settlement." Everyone is enlightened, including the children.

Then a smell invades everyone's nostrils...

"What stench is this?" Question Tygra, Maxine appears with a platter full of apple and cheese, "This stench as you say, it's cheese!" And put it on the table, "Taste this, then say what you think!" Everyone tastes the cheese with some reluctance, they felt the taste of it, and amazingly they liked the cheese and managed to balance the flavors of the apple with the cheese to everyone's delight, and when they tasted the juices and the wine were ecstatic with the flavors , "Wow... this is very amazing!" Lion-O says, "I never thought humans would make such good delicacies!" Maxine only says, "In my Time, Earth had several cultures, and part of it revolves around cooking, and every culture had its own.

I thank God for human traditions that have been preserved over these two thousand years of history." Everyone is fascinated by Maxine's words, and she continues, "I wanted to share some of that same tradition with you!" Lion-O keeps eating the cheese, and ask a question, "And I know your species are good fighters, so I've been reading in the archives." Maxine is very intuitive, "Oh Lion-O, you want to know if I'm going to be in the tournament!" Panthro only tells the young leader, "Busted Lion-O!" And give his hand to Maxine, "Will you always participate?" She gets a glow in her eyes, looking at everyone, "Of course I will!" Everyone is satisfied.

"I suppose you want to meditate!" Question Lion-O, she nods, "Yes, I want, I need to prepare mentally." Panthro only makes you a suggestion, "Don't you want to train on the physical part?" Maxine nods, "Yes, but in moderation since I'm already training every day." Everyone matches what the training would look like and Maxine just says, "I have to sign up, who wants to come with me?" Panthro stands out soon, "I'd like to go with you!" Lion-O says the same thing, "And so do I!" A smile invades Maxine's lips.

And all three left the boardroom, going to the hangar, and the human girl takes her jeep.

And from that moment Maxine begins to train, either in the form of Meditation or in the physical part, she wants to be fit, and only goes to the tournament to have some fun and to unwind a little not to mention that she wants to spend some time with those of her kind.

Five days have passed, Maxine and part of the Thundercats go to the human settlement, the lair and the Tower of Omens cannot be unprotected, Pumyra stays with Snarfer in the Tower, and Tygra with Snarf in the Lair, and all stayed with the assurance that Panthro would record everything with the flying cameras he invented years earlier.

When they arrive at the enclosure the girl goes to the place that was nominated for her and her friends went to the audience to see the fights.

Meanwhile, Maxine is meditating, when a huge man sits next to her, she opens the eyes and looks at him, having a strange feeling, but then returns to her meditation.

The strange man talks to her, "Are you going to participate too?" She opens her eyes again, "Yes, I want to have some fun." He sketches a smile, "Me too!" He notices the symbol she has on her white Gi, "Oh I see that you are a member of the Thundercats!" Observe, "Yes, I am." The man remembers, "Oh... you're Maxine!" She nods because she knows she's very well known in the area.

He reaches out, "I am Ammon." She reciprocates the gesture, "Very pleased, Ammon." He realizes she needs silence and lets her meditate.

When the tournament begins watching the fighters very carefully, she does not want to lose pinch of fights.

When she sees Ammon fighting notices that he has the same muscular constitution as Mumm-Ra, and as tall as him, and brings a skirt identical to the villain, it makes her very perplexed, _"Nah... it's my impression!"_ Think, but it is not enough to be restless and continues to observe him, and despite his stature, Ammon is very agile, managing to get the better of the opponent, "_Not bad… not bad at all!"_ And then saw him straighten his hair, which they gave up to the middle of his back.

Ammon leaves the ring after being declared the winner of that fight, "Did you like my showing?" She smiles, "Not bad Ammon!" He thanked, then it was Maxine's turn.

Everyone observes Maxine's display, "She remains unstoppable, Lion-O." Notes Cheetara, Linx-O feels Maxine's vibrations due to his very keen senses, "She fights righteously, young ones." Panthro agrees, "Yes, it's true!" The kids are fascinated by the fight, "Wow..." Ammon also notes it, _"You have your technique well-tuned."_ Think to himself, _"She hasn't sloppy."_

Is Ammon what he claims to be? After all, Maxine's suspicions are not unfounded, he is Mumm-Ra, and he participates in that tournament with a false identity, simply to defeat Maxine and the Thundercats, and so that no suspicions arise he does not use his powers, wants to defeat them with their own hands.

Maxine wins the fight to everyone's delight, and she returns to her place," Not bad... Maxine.

I don't know your style of combat!" Maxine replies, "They're very old styles, Ammon." He soon calculates, "They say that you come from the past, is it true?" She nods, "Yes, it's true, in the early 21st century, precisely from the year 2018." He gets amazed, "Wow!" But curiosity speaks louder, "I'm curious about your style." She closes her eyes, "I practice some modalities, Wing-Chun, Jet Kune Do, a bit of Boxing and Street Martial Arts." He's surprised but asks her, "But you have a favorite style, "She nods, "Yes I have, Wing-Chun is my favorite style." And the two continue to observe the fighting, "But I like to combine the modalities I practice Ammon." Explains while watching the fighting.

Mumm-Ra, look at the girl next to her, when he saw her fight, noticed that she fights righteously, _"When she fights me, she won't do it!"_ Think with some malice.

That day passed, and Panthro spends the night with her, in a room that was assigned to Maxine, but they do nothing because it is forbidden to have sex, they simply keep each other company.

"I noticed that the big guy was talking with you." Maxine replies, "He was curious that's all." Then tell him about her gut feeling, "He reminds me of an acquaintance of ours." Panthro is intrigued, "Really?" She nods, "Yes... Mumm-Ra, has the same stature as him, the same muscle mass and dresses like him!" Panthro must keep in mind what Maxine tells, she's extremely intuitive, but so she doesn't get nervous devalues, "It must just be a coincidence." She just sighs, "God listens to you Panthro." Panthro sketches a smile, "It's too bad we can't..." And put the hand under her pajamas, "You know I can't, it can influence my performance!" He's aware of the rules, so snuggle her up, "So let's sleep, Maxine because tomorrow the day will be difficult!" And they both fall asleep.

On the other hand, Mumm-Ra lurks the couple, "_Look at them, holding each other! Tomorrow you won't be in his arms, but in mine!"_ And go to his quarters, rest on his sarcophagus, which is hidden in the room, but sketches a smile because they know the rules regarding sex, the couple this time did not have.

* * *

_Well... what I have to say?_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


	2. Memorable

_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer: **The Thundercats aren't mine only the Plot and the OC._

* * *

_Well, the competition is on folks... we must see the fight between Mumm-Ra and Maxine._

_As she said, she's in that competition to have fun!_

_I thank you for all the reviews and the faves!_

* * *

**Memorable**

Dawns...

All competitors have a light breakfast and then go to the enclosure, as the tournament is about to begin.

Mumm-Ra thinks while look at Maxine, who meditates, _"Let's see if I'm going to fight her!"_ So put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "So you're ready for today's fight?" She opens her eyes, "I think so, Ammon! And how about we watch the combats? We can learn from them!" Ammon agrees, "It's true... Maxine, we were able to study the techniques the opponent uses!" She replies, "I'm glad you understand!" And close her eyes, continuing to meditate.

In the audience

"I don't like the way that big guy interacts with Maxine!" Notes Panthro, Lion-O agrees immediately, but listens to him, "Maxine suspects that he is Mumm-Ra in disguise!" Lion-O wields the sword saying, "Sword of Omens gives me sight beyond sight!" And he begins to see who Ammon is, "She's right." Panthro goes out of his seat but Linx-O who had meanwhile heard the conversation warns, "Don't do anything, Maxine knows what she does, we'll see how this goes ok?" Lion-O knows that the advice of the old lynx is valid, "All right, let's watch and wait!" Everyone relaxes waiting for the tournament to start.

Maxine and Mumm-Ra pass the second test of the tournament, qualifying for the semi-finals, the human girl knows that the quality of the fighters is rising in quality due to the harshness of the fighting, and she shows signs of fatigue, and Mumm-Ra notices it," Maxine Is everything okay with you?" She replies, "I'm just a little tired, nothing a good night's sleep solves." Everyone listens to who will fight with whom, and Maxine knows right away who his Opponent, Ammon.

When he knows it is radiant, "It looks like we're going to face each other, Maxine!" She replies, "It wasn't any surprise to me, Ammon, I saw you fighting and I can tell you you're good." He just says, "Thank you, Maxine." And invites her, "Don't you want to have a drink at the bar? You can bring your companion!" She smiles, "I accept your invitation, and yes, Panthro will go with me!" And they set the time.

Maxine goes to Panthro and tells him about the invitation, and he smiles, "Of course I will." But just inform her, "You have to be cautious!" She calculates soon, "You are having that gut feeling?" He nods, "Yes, and I've confirmed it with Lion-O, you're not wrong!" She gives him the hand, "Yup." One question is heard, "Knowing that Ammon is Mumm-Ra, why did you accept the invitation?" She explains, "I don't want him to know that we've discovered his true identity, and I want to know a little more." Panthro notes, "You're very cunning Maxine, not bad!" She starts walking," Come on? I don't want to keep our friend waiting!"

When the couple arrives at the bar, see Ammon at a table, "Oh, it was punctual!" Maxine smiles, "I don't like to be late." Both she and Panthro sit down, then both order their drinks, Maxine asks for a double scotch with ice, and Panthro a natural juice, she notices that Ammon, drinks beer, "I see you enjoy a good beer!" He nods, "Yes, did you know it was an invention of the Egyptians?" She smiles, "I do, and I happen to like beer a lot!" Panthro adds, "She uses beer in some of her cooking, and we love it!" Ammon raises his eye, "Oh seriously?" Maxine nods, "Yes, I like it a lot!" Ammon asks, "Next of your drink you don't want to...?" Maxine replies, "No, I prefer this Whisky, and I don't even mix!" Ammon no longer insists, "You know, we're adversaries, but that doesn't stop us from making friends!" Maxine nods, "Yes... it is true, in my last Kumité I befriended an opponent, and this friendship has lasted until today, she accompanied me at a very difficult stage of my life." Panthro remembers her having told her about Dana, but listens, "I miss her, sometimes we trained together, we went to the gardens of her homeland, and we had an audience!" Then look at Ammon, "You remind me of someone!" Ammon raises his eye, "Really?" She nods, "Yup, you have the same stature and muscle mass well as the same style of clothing!" He replies, "Well... when I go to tournaments, I like to dress like this, I have more freedom of movement!" Maxine thinks to herself, _"Liar!"_ And she decides to pretend is sleepy, and yawn, "I'm sorry... it seems that my whiskey is having the desired effect, Panthro you come?" The panther rises, "Of course Maxine." The girl shakes hands with Ammon, "Thank you for this moment of relaxation." The other one replies, "I've had all the pleasure!" Shortly thereafter the couple walks away to rest.

The next day, Maxine prepares for combat, she is aware that her opponent is no amateur, as he is a few millennia old not to mention that he is the enemy.

When the time comes, the two are face to face, "Well now it will be our turn!" Says Ammon, she shoots, "Yes it's true, I just hope you fight by the rules and righteously." A glow appears in Ammon's eyes, "Be calm."

When the referee signals, the two measure each other, and Maxine is in a virtually foolproof combat position.

Ammon looks at her, thinking, _"The human is in a perfect position, I can't find any loophole in her defense!"_ But Maxine detects something and advances to the attack, and Ammon/Mumm-Ra falters.

The fight is close, and in a moment, the opponent punches Maxine's face, causing her to bleed from her nose, "Oops... I think I hurt you!" She gets a little stunned, and he takes advantage of that weakness and starts giving her a bunch of blows, taking a chance of her getting up, "And now human, can you get up after you take this monumental beating?" And he starts laughing, "Oh, that easy victory!" Maxine lies on the floor.

Panthro sees the scene, "He's going to kill her!" He says very worriedly, "Take it easy, Panthro!" Lion-O says he tries to calm him down, "Mumm-Ra is having an advantage over her, and you say take it easy?!" Linx-O just says, "Have confidence in her combat expertise!" Panthro sighs, "He's butchering her Linx-O!" The old lynx puts a hand on the panther's shoulder, "Still, trust!" And Panthro is watching the action unfold.

On the tatami...

"Oh, Maxine... Why don't you give up?" She's got her eyes closed, but her master's words echo in her mind, _"When you on the ground, remember that you're not helpless... the opponent can think that, use your cunning!"_ Then she opens her eyes and very quickly sweeps him, and the opponent falls to the ground, long enough for her to get up and regain her breath.

Maxine notices that Mumm-Ra puts himself in a combat position, "Not bad... Mumm-Ra!" The other one is astonished, "How did you know it was me?" She replies, "I suspected you from the beginning!" And just tell him, while cleans the blood, "Now it's going to be my turn!" The villain mocks her, "You were massacred, and yet you have the strength to defeat me?" She inspires deep, "You don't understand, do you? Don't you understand anything about the purity of martial arts!?" He just mocks, "There you are again with that stupidity of purity in combat!" Then she closes her eyes, inspiring deep, removing the top of her Gi, leaving in sight a small white top and the tattoo on her back, who saw it get amazed, **"Look at that tattoo, has a very old bird!"** One of the fighters who was watching the scene comments to another, "Where did she get that tattoo? It's perfect!" Barely know that tattoo was made about 2000 years ago!

Between Mumm-Ra and Maxine,

"Get ready for the beating of your life, Mumm-Ra! On guard!" Warn the human girl by putting herself in a combat position.

Mumm-Ra doesn't think and attacks her first, and she defends herself, blocks the attacks sometimes with her hands, fists, knees, and feet, and the villain only tells her, "Just defend yourself, Maxine?" But she shoots, "Remember that defense is the best attack... and at this moment this fight is of honor... Mumm-Ra." He advances on her, grabs her at the level of his face, "Can you get out of this?" And start tightening it to crush it, Maxine just thinks, _"I need to get out of his grip!"_ And close her eyes by inspiring deep, "_Giving him_ _two masterful blows_ is out of the_ question!"_ Something comes to mind and decides to put that idea.

But listens, "Oh... you are so soft, feeling your body is so good! Now I wonder how you taste like."

Maxine looks at him, giving him the palm of her hand in his face, mocking the villain, "AH! You're so focused on defeating me, you're not even for this one!" Mumm-Ra let her go, getting mad, putting his hand on the nose, "How dare you? You made me bleed! Her look gets more serious, "We're sorry! Get ready for more!"

Panthro notices Maxine's sudden recovery, and listens to Lion-O, "She managed to turn the situation around!" He looks closely at his beloved fighting the villain, "I bet she's already unmasking him!" Watch, Linx-O responds," Yes already did, but did it swiftly so that he would not be disqualified due to a false identity!" Bengali just says, "She just wants to beat him in his game!" Cheetara shoots, "It's true... Look at her!" And everyone watches the fight closely.

Maxine attacked him without giving Mumm-Ra a chance to defend, but he can recover, but she did inverted pirouettes, much to this one's astonishment, "You're very agile... I wonder what you're going to be like in bed!" She kicks him in the mouth, "Shut up pervert!" And Mumm-Ra bleeds again, spitting blood to the ground, and she notices, "Ohohohoh I bet that hurt pervert!" And move forward, and kick him, Mumm-Ra predicted the attack and holds her on the foot, at chest level, "That's enough, Maxine!" But she takes a leap doing a pirouette in the air, and at the same time hit him with her foot in his face, landing gracefully.

A member of the public only says, to whom he is with, **"Wow... I've never seen anything like this, that girl managed to stun that guy!** **And it's twice her size!** **"** Then everyone observes what happens next... Maxine gives a barrage of blows to Mumm-Ra, who retreats until he leaves off the tatami.

Maxine crosses her arms seeing him defeated, "What do you say now?" Mumm-Ra says nothing and she was declared the winner of that fight, she turns to him, "Once again I got you the better!" And do the unexpected, reach out, "Don't be a bad loser and come to me!" Mumm-Ra goes to Tatami standing next to Maxine, the referee only tells the two, "Miss Carrigan is a good sportsman, and the two managed to show dexterity and skill in combat." The public applauds both.

Shortly after the two descend from the tatami, and Mumm-Ra only says, "Not bad... you discovered my identity, but you didn't expose me!" She shoots, "You'd be disqualified, and I didn't want that, and you're a good opponent.

Here we are no enemies, but two sportsmen who want to show their skill in combat, have a good time, and with a little luck taking the prize home." Mumm-Ra smiles, "Well thought out!" She sits in her place, "Sit down, let's see the rest of the fights!" She adds, "Despite being of tall stature and heavier, you can be very agile!" And he turns to the tatami where the other opponents come in, she wants to know who her adversary will be.

Panthro goes to her and looks at Mumm-Ra, but Maxine holds the panther's hand, "He here is not the enemy, but a competitor, so there will be no fights during the time of this tournament." Panthro replies, "I'll hear you for now, but at the end of all this he will pay for what he did to us!" Maxine replies, "It's not our style, he's had his account." Then she keeps watching the fighting.

At dinner time...

"Well, Maxine was amazing there!" Lion-O notes, "My opponent knew how to fight." Cheetara adds," Say before... Mumm-Ra!" She crosses her arms on the table, "Yes... himself, I defeated him in a ring." Bengali just says, "You wiped the floor with him!" She feels a pang of pain, "yes, but it mistreated me a little, I'm suspicious that he broke my rib." Linx-O only question, "Can you fight?" She replies, "Yes... I will not give up, but if I lose, I am pleased to have participated!" Lion-O immediately realizes, "At least you defeated Mumm-Ra." She nods, "No doubt!" Then yawn, "You know... I need to rest, tomorrow will be the last day of this competition and the hardest!" Panthro gets up, "I'll go with you Maxine, I want to be with you." Everyone follows the girl's cue, due to be very late

The next day everyone sits down, including Mumm-Ra, who is eager to see the fight between Maxine and his opponent.

The two are on the tatami, their opponent reaches out to his hand, "It's an honor to fight with you, Maxine Carrigan!" She reciprocates the gesture, "I tell you the same, Tom." Then they return to the initial positions waiting for the referee's signal.

The sign is given, and both measure themselves, advancing to the attack, and the fight begins to be close, the girl defends herself valiantly, sometimes with her hands, fists, knees, and feet, and she shaves that her opponent has a very tuned technique, "Not bad Tom, your technique very well-tuned!" He replies, "You too, and I noticed that you practice a very old style!" She smiles, "Yes... is." And they continue to fight, and he remarks, "Your tattoo... has an old bird." She smiles, "A pilgrim falcon, there are many here on this planet, I've seen them." Tom replies," we thought the species was extinct!" She smiles, "With God's grace it's not!" And they keep fighting.

She applies all the techniques on the opponent, but the pain she feels dictates her luck, Tom took advantage of it, and gave her a straight blow, putting her out of the ring.

She gets up, and he was declared the winner, "My congratulations Tom, you beat me with honor." He reaches out, "Miss. Carrigan, you were excellent, if it weren't for the pain you were feeling I'd be defeated." She asks, "How did you know?" He replies, "You were protecting your left side and your look!" And she goes to the ring, "I congratulate you on your performance, I'd like to fight you when you're in full shape... Maxine!" And they both shake hands, "I will take into account your invitation, Tom... won a friend here!" He replies, "I'll have all the taste!"

Those who watched were astonished by such a gesture, never thought that the two were good sportsmen and that they were a great friendship.

"Panthro looks, Maxine lost but befriended his opponent." He smiles when he hears Bengali's words, "I'm very proud of her, Bengali because she knew how to accept defeat!" Linx-O just says, "The opponent praised her for fighting well, it felt sorry for her not being in full shape in this fight." Lion-O remembers, "Yes... she said that suspected of breaking a rib, it must have influenced her performance." Mumm-Ra just says, "Finally someone defeated her!" Lion-O only says, "She never said that was invincible or perfect, always said she's a simple human with weaknesses, she lost today due to an injury, sometimes the best fighter suffers a defeat!" Bengali adds, "She came here to have some fun, not to win... but if that happened, it would be a bonus!"

Maxine's going to meet friends, "You were amazing there, Maxi." Observe Bengali, the girl smiles, "Well... thank you, my opponent also told me the same, even though he defeated me, praised my performance." Lion-O questions, "Are you sad you've been defeated?" She puts a hand on this shoulder," Me sad? Why should I be? It's just a competition, sometimes you lose other times you win, it's still like that!" Then sketch a smile, "At least I had a little fun and..." And look at Mumm-Ra, "And I defeated our friend here!" Mumm-Ra only says, "One day I will defeat you, Maxine." She just says, "You know that's not going to happen!"

Shortly after the trophies were handed over, Mumm-Ra kept his cover to keep his identity a secret.

Then he turns to Maxine, "One day Maxine... one day!" And caress her face, Panthro doesn't like the action, but Maxine calms him down, "I don't want fights here okay? Save that for the next showdown.

Now I just want to go home and rest, this tournament tired us all!" Mumm-Ra just says, "I enjoyed fighting you, your technique is still well-tuned, even though you've been defeated." She devalues," You also were defeated, Mumm-Ra but you fought well." He smiles.

The Thundercats and Maxine go to the Lair, where they show the footage of the fighting to the others, while the couple goes to the room to have unbridled sex, as they hadn't done it in almost two weeks.

What about Mumm-Ra?

He returned to his pyramid, for that tournament taught him a lesson, which should never overestimate his opponent, but a thought invades his mind, _"I will have other opportunities to_ _beat Maxine and make her mine since I learn with my mistakes!"_ Then he returns to his basic form and with a hand movement makes his sarcophagus appear, going to rest, not knowing for how long.

End?

* * *

_Well... everyone had fun in this tournament, you know?_

_But Mumm-Ra is a brazed one!_

_I appreciate constructive feedback, thanks!_


End file.
